dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Murasaki Brothers
|manga debut = "The Ninja Split!" |anime debut = "Five Murasakis" |Race = Earthling |Gender = Males |Date of birth= Age 715 |Date of death= Age 750 |Height=172 cm (5'8")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight=61 kg (135 lbs) |Address = Muscle Tower |Occupation = Ninja |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army Time Patrol |FamConnect = Ninja Murasaki (brother) }} The are five ninja brothers that appeared to stop Goku from reaching the top of Muscle Tower. Name According to the special magazine Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Ninja Murasaki's four brothers are named Kon, Aka, Nao, and Cha. Aka means "red", Kon means "navy blue", and "Cha" means "brown", as well as the "ao" in "Nao" meaning blue in Japanese. Those colors mixed with each other gives purple, the meaning of "Murasaki" in Japanese. The five brothers Ninja Murasaki The oldest of the brothers, and the one who confronts Goku on the Muscle Tower. Kon is the 2nd oldest of the brothers. He is defeated by Goku in the Muscle Tower, as are the rest of his brothers. Kon usually wields a set of kunai knives. In Xenoverse 2 he is named Konkon. Cha is the 3rd oldest of the brothers. He is defeated by Goku, as are the rest of his brothers. Cha wields a British Webley Mk. IV revolver. In Xenoverse 2, he is named Chacha. Aka is the 4th oldest of the brothers. He is defeated by Goku, as are the rest of his brothers. Aka wields a blowgun. In Xenoverse 2, he is named Akkah. Nao is the youngest of the brothers. He is defeated by Goku, as are the rest of his brothers. Nao speaks in a notably different accent (a slight southern accent) to the other Murasaki brothers. He wields a . In Xenoverse 2, he is named Aoh. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga The four were supposedly "clones" of the original Murasaki but, in reality, they are his identical brothers. They each wield a different weapon. They distract Goku while Murasaki escapes. Goku manages to defeat all of them with punches, kicks, and the last one with a Power Pole whack to the head. They are killed when Android 8 destroys Muscle Tower, which collapses on them, though Murasaki himself survives in the anime. ''Dr. Slump'' remake Ninja Murasaki and his four brothers appear in the crossover episode "Gokuu-kun Arale no Gakkou de Dai Pinch!" of the 1997 Dr. Slump remake. When Goku arrives in Penguin Village with all the Dragon Balls in his knapsack, except one that Arale Norimaki had found, Murasaki and his brothers attempt to get them all from Goku but are defeated by Arale and Goku working together. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse 2'' The Murasaki Brothers appear as members of the Time Patrol, with each one having been sent to one of the five areas stuck in rift time to investigate by the Supreme Kai of Time. Each one will provide the Future Warrior with information about the area they are found in. Additionally, a Frieza Race Time Patroller named Jierra will tell the Future Warrior about an altered history at Muscle Tower that causes the Murasaki Brothers to somehow multiply from just 5 brothers to 20. Video Game Appearances The Murasaki Brothers appear as bosses in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. The Murasaki Brothers are also referenced in Dragon Ball Heroes, as part of a special mission where a team of five Murasakis has to be defeated. Ninjas who look similar to the Murasaki Brothers are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Murasaki Brothers appear as members of the Time Patrol under Chronoa who are sent to investigate each of the five Time Miniature large rift anomalies that have appeared in Conton City in Age 850. Ninja Murasaki appears at Satan House, Konkon appears at Capsule Corporation, Chacha appears at Guru's House, Akkah appears at Majin Buu's house, and Aoh appears outside Frieza's Spaceship though inside it's rift. Though they are not villains in Xenoverse 2, most of them tend to be cowardly or lazy, while Ninja Murasaki decides not to join the Saiya Squad in playing superhero as ninja work in the shadows which he explains to the Future Warrior. Presumably, their ninja training makes them ideal for investigations that require stealth and intelligence gather such as the large rifts. Trivia *In the English version of Xenoverse 2, the brothers (aside from Murasaki) are named Konkon, Chacha, Akkah, and Aoh. Additionally each brother wears different color clothing, Murasaki wears purple, Konkon wears dark blue, Chacha wears brown, Akkah wears red, and Aoh wears blue. *In Xenoverse 2, the Murasaki Brothers all wear male Time Patroller Battle Armor, which is odd as it is normally exclusive to male Saiyan Time Patrollers, yet the Murasaki Brothers themselves are Human-type Earthlings. It is also odd that they do not wear the Murasaki-style Ninja Suit despite it being an available costume in Xenoverse 2 though presumably they chose to wear Battle Armor as it presumably offers better protection than their traditional ninja garbs. **Additionally they all wear the Ninja Katana accessory (which are replicas of Sasanishiki), with the potential exception of Murasaki who may be equipped with his sword Sasanishiki. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hermanos Murasaki Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:DB Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Time Patrol Category:Siblings Category:Assassins